Someone always gets hurt
by TinyFlame4
Summary: Angst-ish story about a semi-depressed Denmark and a longing Norway. Onesided DenmarkxSweden. Slight cursing drunken Dane and upset Norwegian , does have an alternate ending... Tino Finland also included...
1. Someone Always Gets Hurt

Annoying Author's Note that isn't all that important: Even though this isn't the first story I have posted here, it is/was the first fanfic I ever wrote (I'm quite proud of it really...) And being as such I'm not sure if I got the characters quite right... feel free to correct me but it probably won't change... Sorry... Oh yeah, and It says "damn" a bit...

It is very weird that I wrote DenNor before SuFun (which I love the most), especially since it has a fluffy ending... This does have an alternate ending though for those who either A) are cynics or B) like DenSu (or SuDen whatever)...

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

Okay... I think that's about it...

* * *

"I can't stand it Norge!" Denmark slammed his once again empty tankard onto the bar, making his drowsy companion jump. This was his fourth round, and with every new round he spoke a little more freely. Being that Denmark had violent tendencies and some very stubborn opinions, even when wasted, Norway had to be cautious of the stronger man.

"And what could 'it' be Danmark?" Norge moved the tankard from sight, silently hoping Denmark had already forgotten it. He wasn't feeling up to carrying the bigger man home… again.

"I messed up Norge and I don't know how it happened! Damn Swede…" So that was 'it'. Why did he continually dwell on his past glories? He had been hell to be around for sometime after Sweden left, taking Finland with him. Even now he sometimes felt a pang pf regret, anger, but also jealousy.

"How the hell did he get so strong with me seeing it?!?!" Norway got startled by the sharp thud that resounded from the bar as Danmark slammed down his fists. He had heard this many times before, but he had never figured out what triggered the memories of Denmark's defeat.

"Damn him and his happiness! It's all his fault! Damn Berwald!" Denmark's anger was not one of Norway's favorite of times, in the end one of them always got hurt, usually it was Norge.

As if to make Norge's thoughts a reality, Denmark slammed a fist back onto the bar once more. He put so much force behind the blow that the sturdy wood splintered, leaving a gapping hole and a cursing Dane.

Just as expected, Danmark had broken some bones in his hand. 'Thank god he's drunk…' Norge thought.

"Danmark? You o…" His friendly questioning came to a sudden halt. Denmark was sobbing, cursing between huffs.

"It couldn't have hurt that bad. You've had worse!" Norway couldn't help but feel sympathetic. This man, as terrible as he could be, was a good, caring person. Most people just couldn't get past his ego.

"It's not my hand; I can't even feel it." Danmark wiped his nose on his sleeve, before venting some more. "It's Sweden's fault! I was so strong with him… and you too… by my side! Life was good! I had everything!" An eerie laugh slipped past the drunken man, full of malice and longing.

"We found Greenland for crying out loud! Greenland! That giant hunk of ice was, is, all mine!" Norge began to regret hiding the tankard. He could really use an ale, but he shouldn't, couldn't, tempt Denmark. 'Why do I always get him when he's like this?'

"I thought we were happy damn it! We were happy! So damn happy until we went to check that territory right next to Sweden! Damn! Why! Why did the BLIND Berwald see that damned kid!" Danmark had stopped laughing, instead falling back into sobs of anguish.

Norway remembered that day. It was the beginning of the end for Denmark…

"_Berwald! Hurry on up!" Denmark called back to Sweden whom had fallen behind._

"_K!" Sweden's voice told me that he'd found something, something he liked. Intrigued, I too hung back to watch what Berwald was up to._

"_Wait! 'O are ya?" Berwald was often times frightening, but in this instance he seemed much more gentle. _Was it really Sweden? _I heard a little squeak-like noise, which brought my attentions to the situation at hand._

"'_M not gonna hurt ya. 's okay." Hearing such tenderness from Berwald was much more than slightly unnerving. Inching closer to get a better look, I finally saw them._

_The boy was quite small; although, compared to Berwald everyone was small. He had innocent lilac eyes, a hue so soft it appeared angelic. The boy had light blonde hair, lighter than even Iceland's. By appearance it was easy to assume that he was younger than the rest of us._

"_Sverige. You?" Berwald spoke slowly, pointing first to himself then to the timid boy. I couldn't much see why he introduced himself by his Swedish name rather than Sweden or Berwald._

_The little boy pointed to himself and stuttered, "S-Suomi." _Finland? _As if finding a pattern, he pointed to Berwald saying, "S-Svärje?" _

"_Ya." Berwald took a step forward and for once the timid boy didn't react, until Denmark shouted once more._

"_Sweden! Norway! Com'on!" I started to back away, knowing that Berwald did the same. I knew this until I heard the tearing of stitches._

"'_Ere." The little boy squeaked something I couldn't hear, let alone understand. "Don' ferget me 'k?" I heard Berwald say softly, missing the last of the exchange. _

_Farther up on the path, Berwald caught up with me. Judging by the completely passive look upon his face, I knew he would never tell me nor Denmark what had just happened. Being that he had a wider gait and faster pace, Sweden was soon in front of me and I knew the last of the story._

_Sweden often tore and damaged his expedition clothes but never did he allow any misfortune unto his flag emblems. One was missing. _

Had Sweden just claimed a territory of his own while being under Denmark?

_Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions; maybe Berwald gave this Finland his flag as a sign of peace or…_

_Denmark came up behind me, frightening me as always. With a hardy laugh and a swift pat on the back, Danmark pulled me off the path and pushed me into a tree. No escape._

"_Tell me everything." I told him exactly what I knew, sealing our fates, showing him how truly unstable our position was. To bad he didn't listen…_

To this day Sweden didn't know that Norge had seen what happened or that this once told secret had ever reached Danmark.

Norway was pulled out of his revive by the scrape of the chair next to him against the floor. Denmark had rested his head on the broken bar and continued his seethe.

"How did he have such an impact damn it! If he had never left! I can only imagine!" Rage lighted Denmark's face, ebbing with his ragged sobs that shook with mixed emotion.

"If that damned Berwald had just let things be! Nobody would have left! Everyone would be here with me! I was good to y'all damn it!" He sat up and ran his undamaged hand through his dirty blonde hair. Norge thought he heard the Dane ask about ale but decided to ignore it. "Why Norge? Can you just tell me why!" Denmark looked straight into Norway's steel blue eyes, searching for his answer. 'Damn it Danmark!' Norway hated it when Denmark got this close and asking questions about Sweden no less!

"Why what Denmark." Norway kneaded his temple with two fingers, knowing perfectly well what Denmark wanted to know. He always asked the same question when the topic came up.

"Why did Sweden leave? Why did Finland go with him? Why did…" There it was; the question that Denmark never asked, not even when wasted. 'Why did Berwald chose Tino over him?' Norway didn't really know if it was, but it was the only question that fit and it killed him.

"Danmark, you know I can't answer that." Denmark sighed, exhaling right into Norge's face. He was used to it, showing no reaction at all.

"I know… I just forget sometimes…" Denmark backed up, sitting squarely on his chair. "Hey Norge?"

"Yeah?" Norway looked up to see a much more composed Denmark. Relieved that he wouldn't have to haul the drunken Dane home again, Norge relaxed, letting his own tensions drain.

"Can you take me home? The ale is wearing off and I'm starting to feel my hand…" With a nodded in agreement, the two set off.

"Damn Norge! That hurts!" Denmark yelped in pain as Norway reset his bones and bandaged them. He couldn't help but smile at the pout plastered on Danmark's face; he had been thoroughly against addressing the hand in the first place.

"All done, you sissy. It wasn't even that bad." Without dignity, the Dane stuck out his tongue at Norge, much like a four year old. It was these rare times that Norway knew it was all worth it; the harsh words, the violence, his ego, all of it was worth the times when Danmark let his better half shine through. Norge had to shake himself out of such thoughts; they often ended badly for him. Thinking that he could use a break, Norway left to get some drinks.

Denmark sat on his favorite couch, examining an outstretched hand until Norway returned. 'That boy sure knows his stuff,' Denmark thought, but then his thoughts began to wander. 'Of course he knows this stuff. All the fights I got into with him and Sweden mostly, one of us always needed repair. I wonder if…'

"Here." Norge walked back into the room with two mugs. After handing one to his companion, he sat on the opposite end of the couch, laughing at Denmark's appalled expression.

"What the hell is this Norge! I thought you knew this was an ALE household!" Norge just shook his head in disagreement, knowing the Dane would rather drink this instead of getting his own.

"Could you at least tell me what it is?" Danmark sniffed at it as though it were poison.

"Coco. As in warm chocolate milk…" Norway took a sip, over emphasizing his pleasure. Without taking his eyes off Norway, Denmark took a cautious sip.

After nearly dropping the mug and nearly choking on the hot liquid, Denmark made a face, "Oh Damn! That was hot!" Norge laughed inwardly at the larger man; yes he had to be careful around him but that was fine with him.

The night was growing longer and Denmark was drifting in and out of consciousness. Norge sighed. He didn't really feel like going but he knew he had to; he had a prior engagement planned for the next day.

Standing up to stretch, Norway checked the time, '2:30am. Damn, I should have left hours ago.' Rubbing his eyes, he began to clean up the empty mugs. It had become a habit back when he had lived here, but now he did it out of curtsey not obligation.

When he came back to the living room, Denmark appeared fast asleep. He was very peaceful when he slept, drawing up reserves of tenderness from Norge. Norway grabbed a throw blanket and placed it over the Dane and began to walk away.

"Please don't go." Danmark caught Norge's wrist in passing, keeping him from moving. Norway could feel those pesky thoughts swarm back into his mind; why did Danmark have to make this so difficult? "Please don't leave me."

"You know I am independent now right?" Norway's response was strained as so many different answers fought to be spoken. **(*****)**

"I know, but I still don't want my Norge to go." Denmark tugged him closer. Norway's body didn't resist much, but his head told him to get out while he still could. He knew he would probably end up hurt like so many times before, but he wanted this more than he feared the outcome.

"Are you sure Danmark?" Norway sat on the couch right next to him. Danmark reached up and moved the hair from Norge's face, letting his hand on the side of his face.

"Positive. If I can never have anyone else, I'll only ever want my Norge." Danmark wrapped an arm around the smaller man, pulling him into his chest. Norge sighed contentedly, snuggling closer.

"Thanks for always being there." Denmark whispered into Norway's ear. Although Danmark couldn't see, Norge smiled.

"Always."

***

"I had that talk with Denmark again." Norway smiled as he gripped his warm mug. Even if Tino was at the root of most of his relationship issues, he couldn't help but enjoy his company.

"Really? And how did it go this time?" Tino looked nearly the same as he did all those years back, save for a little growth and a few extra scars. The biggest difference now was that Tino knew everything. Norway had told him about seeing him the day he had met Sweden; he had told him about his feelings concerning Denmark, and about the problems that he and Sweden had caused him.

The best part in Norway's eyes was that Tino listened without judgment and didn't tell Berwald. He knew that he could tell Finland anything and that made his life a little bit easier.

"Better. Much better." Norway sipped from his mug once more, smiling just a little wider. Tino noticed and smiled as well.

"Didn't I tell you things would work out?"

* * *

**Ok! Now if any of you gagged at the mushiness content or if you are as cold-hearted as I am or just want more, there is an alternate ending! It is much less happy ending and more "Haha! Sucks for you!" I wrote this part because happy endings are boring and I was bored and I am just cruel to good characters… Oh well… The alternate ending picks up at the star thing! Which is this * (which is not the same as this ***)!**

Ok! That bolded stuff is what I used when I posted this on Deviantart, I was enjoying life as a cynic at the time as you can probably see... Once again this is un-beta-ed, and the offer is still up for a beta (okay I'm done soliciting) or if you don't agree with the rating I can change that (okay now I'm really done soliciting)... Oh yeah! Lots of love for those of you who read this!

Translations would be:

Norge-Norway

Danmark-Denmark

Sverige-Sweden

Suomi-Finland


	2. Alternate Ending

Annoying Author's Note: So this is the Alternate Ending (obviously) and is much less happy for Norway. Sorry for being so mean to poor Norge! Even if the bolded stuff below (which I included in the last author note) doesn't say so... Please enjoy!

Still searching for a disclaimer... sigh...

**Ok! Now if any of you gagged at the mushiness content or if you are as cold-hearted as I am or just want more, there is an alternate ending! It is much less happy ending and more "Haha! Sucks for you!" I wrote this part because happy endings are boring and I was bored and I am just cruel to good characters… Oh well… The alternate ending picks up at the star thing! Which is this * (which is not the same as this ***)!**

* * *

"I know! And I'll do anything!" The plea in Danmark's voice was like nothing Norway had ever heard before. Norge turned to face Denmark, only to find him still asleep. "Please! Just don't leave me again Berwald!"

'Berwald?' Norway felt his heart sink; he could feel the hot tears running down his face. Norge couldn't stop the rush of self-pity, anger, and patheticness. He knew he would get hurt, yet he let it happen; he always let Denmark hurt him.

"Sorry Danmark." Norge ripped his wrist away from Denmark's grasp and began walking away once more. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

He could hear soft sobs coming from the living room as he exited the front door.

***

As much as he didn't want to be there, Norway couldn't deny that Tino's presences made him feel better, not to mention his hot chocolate.

"Tell me what happened Norge." Tino sat in the chair across from him, his knowing eyes prying into Norway.

"I hoped and it hurt." Norway couldn't face Tino without seeing Berwald in the back of his mind.

"Hope is a double-edged blade. Sometimes you get hurt on the backswing." Norge nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right Tino…" Norway sighed and took another sip of coco as Tino smiled.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Another Pointless Author's Note: I happen to believe Finland is a super psyche genius... hence his wonderful advice... I was wondering if I should have put the cynical stuff in the first part so as to end on a happy note, but I doubt it matters too much... Again Un-beta-ed and would like one (soliciting over)... Thank you super much for reading!


End file.
